<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sentient by skaterscourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689543">sentient</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaterscourt/pseuds/skaterscourt'>skaterscourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay Robots, Other, i wrote this months ago please don't hurt me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaterscourt/pseuds/skaterscourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like them, huh." The professor noted NT's reaction. "So we truly did make you exactly like your human. I guess whatever they love, you will too."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zero Beat/NT-3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sentient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this centuries ago and i finally decided to post it on ao3. please do not harm me for improper writing i was like 14</p><p>the doc was actually titled sentient gay robots but this title sounds sexier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trio of bodies walked through the laboratory, their feet hitting the ground with the normal sound-except for one of them.</p><p>It wasn't a human at all, much rather a mechanical being. It glided across the tiles on the floor smoothly with heavy metal skates, programmed to do such. It seemed to be taking every effort into making each stride perfect. Silent and dark, it made no sound as it skated along with its superiors.</p><p>The man next to it in a lab coat whistled and pushed up his glasses, then shortly jumped hearing the tallest man out of the group cackle loudly, echoing through the hallway.</p><p>"So, this is the lab with the Zero Beats. Why did we bring along the NT if we are just doing a checkup?" The bigger man in the suit rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>"Goji, I need to check something. Could you please let me and the Noise Tank go in here real quick?"</p><p>"Be quick about it."</p><p>"Yes, Goji." The man unlocked a set of doors, pushed them open, and then let them slam shut behind him and NT. "Here it is," The professor chuckled to himself. "The Zero Beat holding tanks."</p><p>The Noise Tank looked silently at the large tanks in front of it, and seemed entranced by the contents. In each glass enclosure was a robot, perfectly designed to be the same as the last. Three of these tanks held one of each.</p><p>"You like them, huh." The professor noted NT's reaction. "So we truly did make you exactly like your human. I guess whatever they love, you will too."</p><p>The NT made a quick whirring sound, then whipped around to look at the professor. It made another of its whirs, this time it sounded distressed. It reached out a gloved hand to point at the first tank. </p><p>"Oh, you want me to let him out?" Professor looked at its shades, a dark red, tinted with blue from the atmosphere. "Fine. I'll let you talk to him for a little bit."</p><p>He walked up to the tank and fiddled with one of the panels, then watched the tank slowly open and release the Zero Beat. It didn't turn on right away, but when it did, it jolted to life instantly, its blue shades creating an even bigger glow.</p><p>The NT whirred again, happier. The call of its whir seemed to get the attention of the Zero Beat, which looked in its direction and walked to it. </p><p>The professor laughed to himself, surprised and intrigued. He sat down in a chair next to the tank and watched as the Zero Beat approached NT.</p><p>It lifted up a clawed metal hand and reached for NT's face, its head slowly tilting. Finally, it touched the soft, humanlike artificial face of the NT and laughed robotically, its shades narrowing.</p><p>The NT whirred with Zero's laugh, and it looked closer at the other robot. Suddenly the professor looked over and got up, moving back towards the panel.</p><p>"Alright, time for you to go ba-AAH!" </p><p>The NT moved swiftly to the professor and put a heavy knee to his throat, pinning him to the ground. After some gurgles, the man managed to croak out some words.</p><p>"F-fine! I'll let him be out w-with you! Just get off of me!"</p><p>NT removed its knee from his throat and skated silently back to the Zero Beat, who laughed in approval. The taller robot put a clawed hand on NT's hood and slowly pet it, listening to its happy metallic purrs.</p><p>"Oh, do I ever have a story for Goji..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might make this into an actual series? idk. it's so old at this point</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>